inazuma_elevenfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Cole LaRuze
Cole LaRuze (ō ー ル ・ ゼ ー ー, Kōru Rarūze) é o capitão e meio-campista do Big Waves. Masculino|posição = Meio Campo / Capitão|número = 8|elemento = Fogo|time = Big Waves (GO)|seiyuu = Iwasaki Ryou|title4 = Estréia|jogo = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy|anime = Episódio 006 (Galaxy)}} Perfil ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *''"O capitão que lidera as Grandes Ondas. Suas habilidades em surf são reconhecidas até mesmo por profissionais."'' Aparência Cole tem pele pálida, olhos verdes e é alto. Ele tem longos cabelos loiros que estão sobre os ombros, com as faixas cobrindo a testa. Plot Cole apareceu no sexto episódio, junto com o resto do Big Waves. Cole marcou dois gols para o Big Waves no jogo contra o Inazuma Japan, com seu hissatsu Megalodon. No entanto, sua terceira tentativa de Megalodon foi interrompida pelo novo hissatsu de Ibuki, Wild Dunk. O episódio terminou com o placar de 2-1 para o Big Waves. No episódio 7, ele e o resto de sua equipe continuaram a jogar contra o Inazuma Japan. Big Waves não estava deixando que eles passassem pela defesa com suas táticas hissatsu Suck Out, então Inazumma Japão nunca teve a chance de atirar. Nozaki Sakura quase saiu disso com Shindou usando seu Kami no Takuto, mas falhou. No entanto, Sakura disse a Shindou para usar Kami no Takuto FI, enquanto ela estava em Suck Out, e ela conseguiu sair, o que levou Manabe Jinichirou a marcar o terceiro e último gol do Inazuma Japan, no qual eles perderam por 3-2. Matatagi Hayato tinha marcado com seu novo hissatsu Parkour Attack, e Manabe Jinichirou marcou com um tiro que ele perdeu chute. Quando o apito soou e o jogo acabou, Cole estava chateado por perder, mas estranhamente, as veias começaram a sair de seus braços como se ele tivesse tomado algo antes da partida. Isso também pode estar relacionado ao lodo verde que apareceu com a equipe do Dragão de Fogo. Aparência no Jogo Sprite e Avatar Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Para Recrutar Cole Você Precisará dos Seguintes Requerimentos *'Moeda': *'Item': Koala Diver Man Doll (コアラダイバーマンの人形, Dropa Randomicamente de Ultra Animals (ウルトラアニマルズ) at Kisaragi Mako's left taisen route) *'Foto': Acrobatic Dolphin (曲芸イルカの写真, 'Tirada em'' Odaiba's Aqua Mall'') *'''Foto: New Surfboard (新作サーフボードの写真, Tirada em the equipment mart at Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Recordação': Odaiba Route S-ranker (お台場ルートのSランカー, Rank S em Kisaragi Mako's taisen route) Depois Disso Ele Pode Ser Recrutado. Stats ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' No Nível 99 *'GP': 153 *'TP': 126 *'Chute': 116 *'Drible': 144 *'Bloqueio': 102 *'Captura': 109 *'Técnica': 123 *'Velocidade': 104 *'Vigor' 95 *'Sorte': 90 *'Liberdade': 200 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Galaxy Rivals' Gallery Cole tackling Tenma HQ.png|Cole tackling Tenma. Cole's arms vainy EP7.png|Cole's arms showing his veins popping out. IG-14-059.PNG|IG-14-059. IG-15-053.PNG|IG-15-053. Trivia *Like Napa Ladam, he was the only member of his team to show signs of paranormal-related things, as his veins started popping out from his arms after his team's defeat. *Like the rest of his team, his name is a pun on a sea-related term; his name refers to coral. Navegação de:Cole LaRuze es:Cole LaRuze fr:Cole LaRuze vi:Cole LaRuze